


Romantic movie Kiss

by EZM2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Steve needs to catch up on some Disney movies.





	Romantic movie Kiss

"Tony, we are in a Five Star restaurant," Steve growled under his breath, just loud enough for Tony to hear him. The billionaire had ordered one plate of spaghetti and was now sitting across from him with the end of a noodle in his mouth, eyebrow arched at Steve, wanting him to do something.

"Take the other end of the noodle, Capsicle." Tony stage-whispered.

"We are in the middle of a restaurant," He said incredulously, looking around "And people are staring." He finished, sounding a bit paranoid. Tony just sat there with his eyebrow still raised, noodle in his mouth, Steve figured he might as well humor the genius, so it would be over faster.

Steve rolled his eyes and took the other noodle into his mouth, Tony smirked as he started to suck the noodle in from his end and motioned for Steve to do the same. The Captain sighed and copied what Tony was doing, understanding now where this was going.

When they both reached the middle of the noodle, their lips met in a brief kiss, Steve's ears turned red from how much he was blushing, and Tony just chuckled.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked as the left the restaurant, bundled up in their coats, they decided to walk back to the tower in the crisp night air.

"Remind me to make you watch _'Lady and the Tramp'_ " Tony said, walking ahead of a very shocked looking Steve, he could only imagine where the Captain's mind had gone with a title like that.


End file.
